Julian Snow
A human, born in the United North American States. Julian Snow, before the Reaper War, was one step from trouble. Raised by an alcoholic father and absentee mother, he joined up with a gang of free runners, until his mother found out and sent him away from Portland to live with relatives until his graduation, when he enlisted in the Systems Alliance forces. After boot camp and primary infantry school he was further trained for long range recon, afterwards sent to his father's old unit, the First Arcturus Division. During the war Snow was sent with his platoon to Benning, where he was later held responsible for the Joughin Incident due to being the sole survivor. After the war he briefly attended therapy and helped with reconstruction, until five months after the war, when he became part of a freelance salvage team, having joined thanks to an audition performance that resulted in the injuring of four Alliance marines. According to his former therapist Julian Snow suffered from PTSD, survivors guilt along with unresolved anger towards Alliance command and his deceased Platoon Commander. These, along with his normal risk-taking behaviours, made him emotionally erratic, bitter and disenchanted with society and his role in it, or the lack thereof. He was assigned to work with Citadel-based charity Leaving the Ducts as part of his therapy/penance (and due to a bit of a mix-up, see below). There, he made a strange mutually-appreciative relationship with Laykalar the hanar. Threads of Note Something New: Snow's discharge, attempt at reconstruction, and eventual return to 'the life'. The Big Blue Plain: Snow has misadventures on Thessia, which leads to his capture by Vohkaidin Knox. Leading to... The Benefits of Community Service: Snow plays 'lets make a deal with the Alliance'... again. Unexpected Help: Due to an Alliance mix-up, Snow is now a 'security expert' for Michelle 'Miss Whiskers' Rondor. First Day at Leaving the Ducts: Snow shows Mrs. Rondor his unique yet diligent work approach, and tells her about how he came to her custody. New Year's Party: Snow attends the festivities hosted by VigilantVanguard(Sarah Thompson), making the acquaintance of Laykalar, who displays both an endearing naïvety and an inquisitive intellect, drawing Snow out of his shell for a moment. A Good Day for a Stroll: Snow gets a look at the shelter LTD will be working with, and the problems that await. Bazaar: Julian's actions come back to haunt him as he helps Miss Rondor and Xuumo find a homeless boy named Alonso. Clusterfrak: A ridiculously busy day at Leaving the Ducts! An Unofficial Visit: Vohkaidin checks in on Snow. The Mixed Front: Kayana helps Snow with his gang problems. No Sympathy: When Sarah Thompson is abducted for her former Cerberus membership, Snow doesn't care in the slightest, no matter what his boss says. Leaving the Ducts Charity Dinner: The Big One. Snow gets stabbed by the end, but it's possibly more comfortable for him than the preceding dinner. The Last Hour Is The Hardest: Soon to be a free man, Snow makes one last trip for the charity -- to the Nemean Abyss. Specifically, Cartagena; as Snow says "This place is fuckin' proof that we as sentient life didn't deserve to survive the war" Outcast Redemption: When Laykalar meets Vohkaidin several years later, the two discuss their history with Snow. Category:Humans Category:Defunct Characters Category:Characters